As is well known and understood, wide varieties of obstacles for miniature golf courses exist. Some may take the form of humps and curves in a putting surface while others may take the form of openings in designed apparatus through which a golfer tries to putt the ball. As is also well known and understood, many such miniature golf holes are pre-fabricated, purchased as a unit from various manufacturers as an operator may desire, and then brought to the site location for installation and play. Around for many years, such miniature golf courses have been analyzed to be generally stagnant in design of the individual hole in play, and innovations of late have been essentially made only in the decor and environs of the course layout--such as jungle motifs, space motifs, etc. But, by and large, the design of the hole continues conservative, if changed at all.